


Múltunkban a jövőnk

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Castiel mindent megpróbál, hogy megmentse Deant Káin sorsától, miközben döbbenten veszi észre, hogy azok a momentumok, amik megtörténnek, lefektetik annak a jövőnek az alapjait, amiben élni fog.Igen ám, de mégis milyen dolgokat kell neki tennie ahhoz, hogy a boldog jövő megmaradhasson?





	Múltunkban a jövőnk

**Author's Note:**

> A Merengő Kívánság Üstjére íródott történet, SlytHay kívánsága alapján.
> 
> Választott kívánság: Supernatural ~ Destiel: Amolyan fordított s05e04 alapfelállásra gondoltam a 9-10. évad idővonalába fűzve. Dean démonként tér vissza a halálból, ám mielőtt még szedhetné a sátorfáját és leléphetne az öccsétől, érkezik valaki a jövőből, illetve a múltjának egy olyan jövőjéből, amit saját múltjában megakadályozott. Na már most, az időhurkok kibogozása után arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy mihez kezdene a „jövőből” érkezett ember!Cas a fennálló helyzettel. Hogyan reagálna arra, hogy az éveken át fáradhatatlanul védelmezett mennyei kiválasztottja, Dean azzá vált, amitől mindig is rettegett – vagy talán rettegtek, így, többes számban. Milyen interakcióba bonyolódhat az ex-angyal és az újszülött démon a megváltozott erkölcsi normáik és a bizonyos érzelmeket elzáró, már leomlott gátak fényében. Eközben persze mehet a tanakodás, hogy miért és milyen módon sikerült utaznia Castielnek a dimenziók között, valamint felmerülhet a kérdés, hogy vissza szándékozik-e menni saját idejébe, vagy inkább minden felszedett furfangjával ragaszkodna a maradáshoz. De semmi sem kötelező, éljen az írói fantázia szabadsága.  
> A kialakult helyzetet figyelembe véve szeretném karakterhűségre való törekvésre kérni az írót, ezen felül még csak annyi kívánságom lenne, hogy a történetet ne bolyhos kis babakék csomagolásban szervírozza.

_2020\. május 21. 20:33_  
  
  
Castiel elgondolkodva kavargatta a ragut, majd miután megkóstolta, örömmel konstatálta, hogy remekül sikerült. A mosolya még szélesebbé vált, amikor meghallotta, hogy a bunker ajtaja bevágódik, és később a lépések közelednek.  
  
– Valaki valami nagyon finomat főz! – jegyezte meg lelkesen Dean, majd pillanatok alatt Cas mögé került, és hátulról átkarolta.  
  
– Helló, Dean – köszöntötte Cas, és kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy egy üdvözlő csókba forrjanak össze. – Remélem, már nagyon éhes vagy.  
  
– Az nem kifejezés! – hajolt oda Dean az edény fölé, és belekóstolt az ételbe. – Szerintem már készen van, felesleges tovább főznöd.  
  
Castiel elzárta a gázt a vacsora alatt.  
  
– Tökéletesen igazad van.  
  
Amikor megfordult, hogy jobban megnézze szerelmét, egyből elborzadt. Dean követte a pillantását, de tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ez nem az, amire gondolsz! Nem az én vérem. – Mikor Castiel nyitotta volna a száját, hogy közbeszóljon, Dean leintette. – Nem, nem kellett volna jönnöd, elegek voltunk ketten Sammel elintézni azt a két dögöt. Látod, hogy nem történt semmi baj!  
  
– Végül is ideértetek vacsorára – jegyezte meg Castiel szárazon. – De legközelebb csatlakozom hozzátok. – Elővette a tányérokat és az evőeszközöket. – Sőt, megkérem Samet, hogy ő maradjon itthon, és csak ketten vadászunk.  
  
Dean ennek a lehetőségnek a hallatán felhorkant.  
  
– Folyton veled megyek, de most Sam szeretett volna végre velem tölteni egy napot.  
  
Cas mélyet sóhajtott, és megfordult, hogy társa szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Én kevésbé véresen hozlak haza.  
  
– Tudom, hogy mindent megteszel – értett egyet Dean mosolyogva, amikor Castiel magához húzta egy csókra. – És te is tudod, hogy nem mehet mindig minden simán. Most pedig együnk!  
  
Cas órákkal később az ágyban fekve Dean mondatán töprengett, miközben hallgatta maga mellett a halk szuszogását. Elég korán nyugovóra tértek, Dean rögtön elaludt, mihelyst a feje a párnához ért, és maga mellett tudhatta szerelmét. De Cas hosszú órák múlva is csak meredt a plafonra, várva, hogy az óra elüsse az éjfélt.  
  
Szerelme fölé hajolt, adott neki egy csókot, aztán óvatosan kibújt az öleléséből, és halvány fényt gyújtott a szobájukban. Amikor a szekrényhez lépett, tétovázott egy ideig, de végül kinyitotta, és magához vette azokat a ruhákat, amikre már időtlen idők óta nem volt szüksége.  
  
Gyerekjátéknak bizonyult kilopakodni a bunkerből, és eljutni ahhoz az elhagyatott raktárépülethez, amelyet már csak a gyerekek használtak játékra, vagy épp a csövesek húzódtak be ide éjszakára.  
  
Castiel sóhajtva állt meg a terem közepén, majd még egyszer alaposan szemügyre vette az egész napját felbolygató cédulát.  
  
_Castiel.  
Bunker – konyha, 2013. május 22. 02:30  
Dean démonná válik, meg kell akadályoznod.  
Káin pecsétjének gyógyítása nélkül nem térhetsz haza.  
Nagyon fontos, a jövő a tét._  
  
Háromszor olvasta el egymás után, mielőtt ismét összehajtogatta volna és a zsebébe gyűrte.  
  
– _Hannah!_ – kiáltott hirtelen. – Egész nap hozzád imádkoztam, tudom, hogy hallasz! Gyere le, mert szükségem van rád! – Castiel önkéntelenül is összerezzent a hirtelen megjelenő, alacsony, szőke hajú nő láttán. – Sokáig tartott.  
  
– Castiel? – csodálkozott az angyal, mikor végigpillantott rajta. – Úgy nézel ki, mint aki visszatért közénk. De ugye, nem…  
  
Castiel türelmetlenül sóhajtott.  
  
– Ha hallottál a minap, tudhatnád, hogy máshová kell visszatérnem. – Castiel ismét előhalászta a cetlit, és az angyal elé tartotta. – Pontosan erre az időpontra. – Hannah szó nélkül olvasta el a papírra firkált dátumot. – Figyelj rám, kérlek! Nem emlékszem mindenre, de úgy érzem, hogy ez az üzenet világos, miről szól. Olyasmi lehet, ami… ami feltehetőleg újra és újra megtörténik. Mint egy körforgás. Időhurok, így mondják? – találgatott. – Valamiért érzem, hogy vissza kell mennem! Muszáj! – erősködött. – Ha nem teszem, talán minden megváltozik.  
  
– Tudod, hogy hiszek neked – mondta végül a fiatal nő. – De engem még mindig kötnek bizonyos szabályok.  
  
– Amiket meg lehet szegni, ha a világ sorsa forog kockán! Segíts, légy szíves, nélküled nem megy – fogta könyörgőre Cas, és közelebb lépett hozzá, mire a nő halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Persze, hogy segítek. Csak nehéz – vallotta be halkan. – Nagyon régen láttalak… és hiányoztál. Fáj, hogy te a halandóságot és őt választottad helyettem.  
  
Cas végigsimította Hannah arcát, aki behunyta a szemét az érintésre. – Sajnálom. Én csak testvéremként tudlak kedvelni.  
  
– Tudom – nyitotta ki a szemét eltökélten az angyal, és megérintette Cas arcát. – Üzenj, ha vissza akarsz térni!

 

**–•=»‡«=•–**

  
_2013\. május 22. 02:15_  
  
  
Cas zavartan nézett körbe az oly’ ismerős helyiségben, és kicsit szomorúan pillantott a pult felé, ahová még nem tették oda az ajándékba kapott étkészleteket. Tekintete aztán az órára esett, és rájött, hogy nincs sok ideje rájönni, mi is történik itt.  
  
Óvatosan kimerészkedett a konyhából, és lopva körbetekintett a folyosókon… Semmi. Félhomály fogadta, és egy hang sem hallatszott. Valószínűleg nincsenek itthon, de a „konyha” egyértelmű felkérés volt. Mélyet lélegzett, és hangtalanul elment Dean szobájáig, fülét az ajtóra tapasztotta. Meglepetésére apró neszt hallott, amit talán a toll okozhatott a papíron. Muszáj lesz szembenéznie azzal, ami jön.  
  
Halkan kitárta az ajtót, és a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ahogy megpillantotta Deant. A férfi épp egy összehajtogatott papírlapot dobott az ágyra, és döbbenten fordult az érkező felé.  
  
– Cas. – Az említett összerezzent a hangra, még sosem hallotta ilyen fagyosan kiejtve a nevét. – Azt gondoltam, hogy a többi szárnyas között vagy.  
  
Castiel megvonta a vállát, és beljebb merészkedett.  
  
– Készülsz valahová?  
  
– Igen, és nem tartozik rád – közölte durván Dean. – Menj vissza azokhoz a dögökhöz.  
  
– Nem.  
  
Egy pillanat töredékéig meredtek csak egymásra, Cas ereiben megfagyott a vér, amikor Dean elmosolyodott, és a szeme pedig feketére változott. A következő pillanatban Castiel teste keresztülrepült a szobán, majd nyögve landolt a fal mellett.  
  
– Nem fogsz megállítani! – nevetett fel Dean. – Dolgom van, mégpedig egy régi ismerőssel. Épp itt az ideje, hogy azt tegyem, amire eddig nem volt lehetőségem.  
  
Castiel eltökélten kelt fel, tudomást sem véve arról, hogy majdnem mindene sajog az eséstől. Minden teketória nélkül ráugrott Deanre, így mind a ketten a földre estek.  
  
– Nem mehetsz el! – sziszegte dühösen Cas, ám hiába próbálkozott, nem volt képes egy nálánál erősebbel boldogulni.  
  
Dean durván behúzott neki, ő pedig minden ütést állt, ami következett, úgy téve, mint aki mindjárt elájul.  
  
– Senki sem állíthat meg engem! – közölte Dean, de Cas kihasználta az örömittas pillanatot, és a zsebéből kihúzott üveg szenteltvíz teljes tartalmát ráborította.  
  
Szíve összefacsarodott a kiabálásra, de aztán minden teketória nélkül megragadta a mellette lévő éjjeliszekrényt, és teljes erejéből a férfihoz döntötte. Sajgón dörgölte a vállát, ami feltehetőleg megrándulhatott, de a bútor legalább elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy erős démont pillanatnyilag a földre küldjön.  
  
– Csak én – motyogta, és esetlenül felkelt a földről, miközben lepillantott Deanre. – Meg egy éjjeliszekrény. – Apró neszt hallott, hátrafordult, és szembetalálta magát Sammel, aki sokkosan és kissé ittasan, ügyetlenül próbált megtámaszkodni az ajtófélfában. – Oh, a francba.

 

**–•=»‡«=•–**

  
  
– Hogy vagy, Sam?  
  
Cas kicsit megbánta, hogy hangosan tette fel a kérdést, mert Sam néhány másodpercre összeszorította a szemét, aztán fáradtan masszírozni kezdte a halántékát, mikor leült.  
  
– Őszintén? – kérdezett rá és megkeverte a magával hozott kávéját. – Fogalmam sincs. Életben van… jelenleg ez a legfontosabb. – Sam kissé döbbenten meredt Cas innivalójára. – Kicsit korán van még ahhoz, nem?  
  
– Nem igazán – felelte Cas, és ismét nagyot kortyolt a vodkájából. – Kell némi… erő, hogy szembenézzek a helyzettel.  
  
– Mármint Deannel.  
  
– Vagy akivé lett – erősködött Cas. – Tudod, hogy aki odabent meg van kötözve, az nem az a Dean, akit ismertünk. Ráadásul sokkal erősebb is most, hogy démonná változott.  
  
Sam erre felkapta a fejét, és összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta őt.  
  
– Már egyáltalán nincs meg az erőd? – Castiel nemet intett. – Ha Deant rendbe hoztuk, ki kell valamit találnunk, hogy te is meggyógyulj. – Hirtelen felállt az asztaltól, és elvette a vodkásüveget, mikor Cas újra akarta tölteni a poharát. – Cas, menjünk, elég lesz.  
  
Castiel mélyet sóhajtva bólintott. Itt az ideje szembenézni azzal a szörnyeteggel, amivé a szerelme vált. Castiel gyomra bukfencet vetett a gondolatra, mennyi időt fog felemészteni a gyógyítás. Ez idő alatt pedig Dean rettentően fog szenvedni.  
  
Sam tett egy rövid kitérőt a vért tároló orvosi dobozért és fecskendőkért, majd mindketten Deanhez mentek. Cas szomorúan nézte Deant, amint egy székhez kötözve, gyilkos tekintettel méregette őket.  
  
– Ó, a két jófiú! Hát nem édes? – gúnyolódott Dean. – Mit akartok azzal? – Sam felelet nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést, helyette kinyitotta a dobozt, és előkészítette az első fecskendőt, majd fel is töltötte azt vérrel. – Szerintetek ez majd be fog jönni? Honnan gondoljátok, hogy életben maradok?  
  
– Hatni fog – mondta türelmetlenül Cas, és figyelte, ahogy Sam odalép Deanhez.  
  
– Rögtön kiderül, nemde? – kérdezett rá haragosan Sam, aztán testvére karjába szúrta a fecskendőt, majd a teljes adagot beinjekciózta.  
  
Dean kiabált és vergődött a béklyói között, de amikor vége lett a szenvedésének, ugyanolyan eszelős, gyilkos tekintettel nézett rájuk.  
  
– Hosszú éjszakánk lesz, nem igaz? Pláne, mivel ti egy kicsit sem különböztök tőlem, és ugyanolyan durva dolgokat fogtok elkövetni, amiket én az utóbbi időben. – Aztán eltökélten Samre pillantott. – Említette a mindig jó Cas, hogy épp indulni készültem? Ugyanis a Pokol Királyát választottam helyetted. – Cas érezte, hogy még ha nem is neki címezték a mondanivalót, őt is elönti a düh, mint Samet, aki egyre jobban elsápadt. – Tulajdonképpen elegem lett belőled, hogy rád vigyázzak. Hogy mindig rángathatom ki a segged egy égő házból, mióta az eszemet tudom. Vagy talán... Talán az, hogy anyám még mindig élne, ha te nem lennél.  
  
_Csatt!_  
  
Olyan hirtelen történt, hogy Cas összerezzent ijedtében, amikor Sam minden teketória nélkül arconcsapta Deant.  
  
– Most nem a testvérem beszél – sziszegte Sam haragosan.  
  
– Soha nem is volt testvéred – világosította fel vidáman Dean. – Csak egy kifogásod, hogy miért nem nősz fel. De tudod mit? Kiléptem.  
  
– Nem. Nem lépsz! – Sam újabb injekcióért ment az asztalhoz. – Nem léphetsz ki. Ebben a családban mi nem adjuk fel! Mert a család az egyetlen, amink van!  
  
– Akkor semmink sincs – állapította meg Dean elégedetten, és amikor Sam újabb injekciót adott be, elérte, hogy hosszú percekre letörölje testvére vidám arckifejezését. Dean szinte egy örökkévalóságig üvöltött, aztán elájult.  
  
– Most húzom ki a segged az égő házból, és egyébként szívesen – vetette oda dühösen, aztán megfordult, és durván a tálcára dobta a használt fecskendőt. – Cas, megtennéd, hogy vigyázol rá?  
  
– Persze, itt maradok, és folytatom.  
  
– Nekem muszáj kiszellőztetni a fejemet.  
  
Mihelyst Sam eltűnt, Cas odalépett az asztalhoz, előkészítette a következő fecskendőt. Dolga végeztével pedig odaállt Dean mellé, és szomorúan érintette meg az arcát.  
  
Dean… de mégsem ő. Nem az, akibe annyira beleszeretett, nem az az okos Dean, akinek minden mozdulatából süt, hogy mennyire odavan érte, és nem is egy józan, ember Dean.  
  
Cas keservesen sóhajtott, aztán széket húzott az asztal mellé, leült, várva, hogy beadhassa a következő adagot.  
  
Hosszú órák teltek el, de Cas úgy érezte, mintha napok lennének. Sammel felváltva adagolták Deanbe a vért, de nem látszott rajta a változás, sőt Cas biztos volt benne, ha még többször hallja Dean sikolyait, nem tudja magát tovább olyan erősnek mutatni, mint amit láttatni akart. Sam megint elvonult egy időre, nyilvánvalóan, hogy italba fojtsa bánatát. Cas is így akart tenni, de egy percre sem akarta Deant egyedül hagyni.  
  
Még mindig a széken ült, csak ezúttal a lábát feltette az asztalra a fecskendős tálca mellé, miközben hallgatta azt a démont, aki az ő Deanjéből lett.  
  
– Látom, Sam nem bírja idegileg. Sőt, mintha te sem bírnád, Cas. Csak nem aggódsz miattam?  
  
Castiel felhorkant, és a kezébe vette a következő fecskendőt.  
  
– Mindannyian aggódunk.  
  
– Ne nézz hülyének, szárnyas – vágott vissza Dean. – Látom rajtad, elvégre Sam is így viselkedik. Nálad ez kicsit más. Csak nem belegabalyodtál a kis hülye ember Deanbe?  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy erre az énedre tartozik – jegyezte meg Cas.  
  
– Tudod, lehetne köztünk így is valami. Elvégre te is gyilkos vagy. – Cas erre értetlenül nézett Deanre. – Nekem csak annyi a mentségem, hogy nem volt ártatlan, akit megöltem… na de te, Cas? A tulajdon testvéreidet ölted meg. Vegyük csak például Balthazart.  
  
– Nem vagyok olyan, mint te.  
  
– Szerintem tévedsz. Nem gondolod, hogy egész jól kijöhetnénk együtt? – Castielt kirázta a hangja, és úgy érezte, ő sem fogja tovább bírni ezt a személyt. Dühösen, kapkodó mozdulatokkal odament Dean elé. – Látom rajtad, ne rejtegesd. Csak az kell, hogy eloldozz, és ha gondolod, használhatnánk az asztalt…  
  
Castiel eddig bírta, és kegyetlenül behúzott egyet Deannek.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a piszkos fantáziálásodra!  
  
– Kár, pedig úgy néztem, hogy odalennél érte.  
  
Cas nem teketóriázott, beledöfte a tűt szerelme karjába, aztán percekig hallgatta, ahogy kiáltozik, mielőtt elájul. Mint ahogy Sam, ő is mérgesen ledobta az injekciós tűt a tálcára, viszont nem menekült el. Visszaült a helyére, elvégre megfogadta, hogy egy pillanatra sem hagyja el Deant.  
  
Arra eszmélt, hogy köhögés ingerli a torkát, mire csalódottan jött rá, hogy elaludt az asztalon. Amikor felemelte a fejét, és Dean felé nézett, rémülten húzta ki magát. Dean eltűnt!  
Már éppen fel akart kelni, hogy Samhez siessen, amikor durván gyomron rúgták és elesett.  
  
– Á, helló! – köszöntötte Dean lelkesen, és újabbat rúgott belé. – Elég pocsék szárnyas vagy, ha már aludnod kell. Talán nem itt kellett volna, igaz?  
  
Cas minden erejét latba vetve nekirontott Deannek, és dulakodni kezdtek. Valahol belül örült, mert Dean határozottan gyengébbnek tűnt, mint előzőleg, így az esélyek egyenlőek voltak. Igen ám, de Dean még mindig hivatásos vadász volt, ezért szintén jól tudott verekedni. Cas többször végezte a földön, mint szerette volna, Dean pedig lerántotta az asztalról a tálcát, és durván homlokon vágta.  
  
Cas megszédült, és érezte, ahogy a homlokáról lecsurog a vére. Nem engedheti meg, hogy egy percig is gyenge legyen.  
  
– Talán nem ártott volna, ha tényleg elsajátítod rendesen a vadász szakmát, nem igaz? –gúnyolódott vele Dean továbbra is. – Így elég gyenge ellenfél vagy.  
  
– Nem hiszem – suttogta Cas, aztán durván kirúgta a férfi lábát, mire Dean elhasalt. Cas pedig durván arconcsapta az éppen feltápászkodó Deant, aki erre elterült. A szétszóródott fecskendők közül megragadott egyet, és gyorsan a férfi karjába döfte.  
  
Dean felkiáltott, és abban a percben el is vesztette az eszméletét. Ezúttal Cas hálás volt azért, mennyire hatásos a vér, és ilyen könnyen sikerült ártalmatlanná tenni a férfit.  
  
Fel akart kelni a földről, de rémülten látta, hogy Dean ismét ébren van, bár a mozdulatai elég ügyetlennek látszódtak. Sam a dulakodás hangjaira megjelent az ajtóban, és ijedten nézett rájuk.  
  
– Cas, mi a fene történt?  
  
– A kötelek… nem tartottak már ki, mert… – magyarázta, és bárhogyan is akarta volna folytatni, a torkára akadt a szó, mert közvetlen előtte Dean felkönyökölt. Nem az volt az ijesztő, hogy ilyen hamar magához tért, hanem a jól látható feketeség eltűnése a szemében. Reflexszerűen nyúlt a zakójában lévő flaskához, és lelocsolta a férfit. Dean köpködve meredt rá. – Dean… mondj valamit, jól vagy?  
  
– Cas…? Te, hogy… mi…  
  
Castiel nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondanivalóját, sőt nem is törődött senkivel, megragadta Deant, és a mellkasához szorította őt. Jelenleg nem érdekelte, ha rosszat gondolnak róla, a lényeg az volt, hogy visszatért az a Dean, akinek ebben az időben lennie kellett. A kusza gondolatai közepette fel sem fogta, hogy Dean egyáltalán nem löki el magától, úgy kapaszkodik belé, mintha Cas mindentől megvédhetné.  
  
– Srácok… – kezdte tétován Sam. – Mi történt?  
  
– Meggyógyult – suttogta Cas.  
  
Fél órával később Cas maga sem tudta, hogy került Dean szobájába, valahogy az elmúlt időszakot kábán élte meg. Amikor Dean többször szólongatta, akkor jött rá, hogy talán ideje lenne válaszolnia is valamit.  
  
– Cas… Cas! – rázta meg kissé Dean. – Figyelsz rám? Meg tudod gyógyítani magad? – Cas megrázta a fejét. – Akkor hagyd, hogy gondoskodjak rólad végre.  
  
– Neked van szükséged gondoskodásra, Dean – szólalt meg végül Cas.  
  
– De nem én vérzek ennyire! – dühöngött, miközben azon szorgoskodott, hogy letörölje az arcáról a vért, hogy rendesen ellássa. – Sam elszaladt némi hamburgerért és sörért, majd ha ettem, akkor alszok. Apropó, alvás. Ha már nem vagy többé angyal, akkor aludnod kell.  
  
Tulajdonképpen, ahogy belegondolt, legalább két napja nem alhatott. Valahogy eléggé összemosódtak az események, és teljesen elfeledkezett magáról. Felszisszent, amikor Dean fertőtlenítőszerrel kezelte a sebet.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem, elég fáradt vagyok.  
  
– Talán azért, mert rendesen odavágtam a tálcával – mondta halkan Dean. – Ne haragudj, hogy bántani akartalak. Meg… ami az előtte lévő beszélgetésünket illeti.  
  
– Nincs semmi gond, Dean.  
  
Dean aztán óvatosan beragasztotta a homlokát, és mindig látszott az arcán, hogy mennyire szégyelli, ahogy viselkedett. Cas pedig úgy érezte, hogy ez a tekintet és az elmúlt órák eseményei jó ideig beleégnek az agyába.  
  
– Le kéne dőlnöd.  
  
– Melyik szobába? – kérdezte Cas kótyagosan, és ügyetlenül próbált felkelni, mikor Dean megtámasztotta.  
  
– Semelyikbe, itt maradsz.  
  
– Nem szükséges…  
  
– Ember! Alig állsz a lábadon, maradj már veszteg! – Dean kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből. – Ráadásul még rendesen el is láttam a bajod, csak remélem, hogy nincs belső vérzésed.  
  
– Jól vagyok.  
  
– Cas! – Dean megunta az ellenkezéseit, megragadta, és ledöntötte az ágyra. Levette a cipőit, aztán gondosan betakarta. Cas lehunyta a szemét, mert most először jött rá, mennyire hiányzik neki ez a Dean, aki törődik vele. – Aludj, itt leszek a közelben.  
  
Amikor Castiel felébredt, fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el. Meglepetésére Dean mellette ült az ágyon, kinyújtott lábbal, ölében egy pizzás dobozzal, amiben még két szelet és oda nem illő hamburger volt. Előtte a tévében igen ismert film ment, amiben a jövőből a múltba utazott a terminátor, hogy megmentse a lázadás még gyerekként élő vezetőjét. Cas megállapította magában, hogy hülye humora van a sorsnak.  
  
Dean éppen ivott, és amikor meglátta, hogy ébren van, boldogan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Jó estét! – Cas lassan felkönyökölt, és próbálta kitalálni, mennyi idő telhetett el. – Elég sokáig ki voltál ütve. Több mint tizenkét órát aludtál. Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Jól vagyok, bár kicsit még fáj a fejem. – Vágyakozóan nézett arra a hamburgerre, ami még a pizzamaradék mellett ácsorgott. – Azt már nem kéred, ugye…?  
  
Dean elmosolyodott, aztán amikor Cas felült, átnyújtotta neki a dobozt. Cas nem mulasztotta el úgy elvenni azt, hogy megérintse szerelme kezét. Dean csak kicsit lepődött meg, de nem foglalkozott a dologgal.  
  
– A hamburgerimádatod, látom, nem lankad – nevetett rajta. – Nem gondolkoztál azon, ha már érzed az ízeket meg minden, nem kéne valami finomabbat is kipróbálnod? Van az a klasszikus kaja, a steak... biztos ismered.  
  
– Nem vagyok igazán oda érte – mondta Cas két falat között.  
  
– De a hamburgerért meg igen, nem igaz? – morgott Dean figyelve, ahogyan társa eszik. – És ha vegyítenénk a kettőt?  
  
– Milyen ételre gondolsz, Dean?  
  
Cas két falat között furcsán nézett Deanre, miközben remélte, hogy arcára nem ül ki a döbbenet. Sohasem tudta, honnét ered az az étel, ami a semmiből termett Dean ételkínálatába, és mindketten élvezettel fogyasztották. Mire ezt végiggondolta, Dean már rögtön rávágta, melyikről volt szó.  
  
– Philly steak! Ha végre nem leszünk szobafogságra ítélve, akkor mindenképpen csinálok neked! – újságolta lelkesen. – Örülnél neki?  
  
Szerencsére nem lehetett rájönni, hogy Cas vajon a szendvicstől vagy a döbbenettől nem tud szóhoz jutni. Mikor gondosan megrágta és lenyelte, akkor szólalt csak meg.  
  
– Igen, szívesen megkóstolnám.  
  
_Nem mintha nem tudnád, milyen az íze_ – mondta belül egy hang. De ez a hang azt is mondta, hogy nem véletlenül van ebben az időben ezzel a Deannel.  
  
Nyilvánvalóan több dologra is hatással van ebben az időben. Nem csak meg kell mentenie Deant a démonléttől és attól a pokoli pecséttől, de úgy látszik, neki kell megtennie az első lépéseket a kapcsolatukhoz.

**–•=»‡«=•–**

  
Pár nap telt csak el Dean emberré válása óta, és Castiel folyamatosan azon töprengett, vajon mit kéne tennie ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljon a pecséttől is. Szemmel láthatólag sem Samet, sem Deant nem érdekelte, hogy kezdeni kéne valamit a helyzettel. Egészen addig nem, amíg Dean ki nem jelentette, hogy elég a bunkerbeli szabadságából, és szeretne egy üggyel foglalkozni. Sam pedig elvakultan tett eleget a kérésnek, és keresett maguknak ügyet, hogy rögtön visszatérhessen a vadász életmódhoz. Cas többször figyelmeztette rá, hogy ez egyáltalán nem jó ötlet.  
  
– Sam. Sam! – kiáltott utána már a második ügynél.  
  
Sam lassan visszafordult, míg Dean előreszaladt bepakolni a kocsiba.  
  
– Tudom, Cas. Ki fogunk találni valamit.  
  
– Nem érted! – jött ki a béketűrésből. – Káin pecsétje majdnem megkapott egy olyan forrást, egy olyan gonoszt, ami Deanben volt, a démonságot. Most hogy ez nincs, jobban és erősebben fogja Deant ostromolni. Ne mondd, hogy nem látod, mennyivel gyorsabban idegesíti fel magát a dolgokon!  
  
– Csak pár nap telt el! – vitatkozott vele Sam.  
  
– Mondom, hogy sokkal hamarabb be fog következni az, amitől féltünk. Ahelyett, hogy ügyekkel foglalkoznál, talán itt az ideje, hogy a testvéred megmentésén törd a fejed!  
  
– Még van időnk.  
  
Cas a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem, nincs. És azzal, hogy veszélyes helyzetekbe viszed, csak ártasz neki!  
  
Sam szinte könyörögve nézett rá.  
  
– Csak ez az egy külön ügy, hogy elfelejtse azt a sok bajt, ami érte. Kérlek, Cas! – Végigpillantott a könyvek sokaságán. – Te nem jössz velünk, addig is kutathatsz.  
  
Cas nem szólt semmit, csak némán megszorította a szék háttámláját, és figyelte, ahogy Sam távozik Dean után.  
  
Aznap este, mikor megérkeztek, Dean vidáman szaladt előre, és rettentően örült, hogy Castielt ott találta.  
  
– Éhen halok! – köszöntötte lelkesen, és letette a szatyrokat. – Tudod, meséltem arról a nagyszerű szendvicsről, arról a Philly steak-ről, emlékszel? – Cas tétován bólintott, miközben próbálta kitalálni, miért néznek ki olyan mocskosan. – Na, hát hoztam hozzávalókat. Lezuhanyozok, aztán neki is állok a vacsorakészítésnek!  
  
– Rendben, Dean – mondta Cas továbbra is komoran, tekintetével a könyveshalmot nézve. Észre sem vette, amikor Dean megkerülte az asztalt, és mellé lépett.  
  
Megfogta a kezét, és aggódóan vizslatta, mikor Cas felnézett rá.  
  
– Cas, jól vagy? Mert nekem nem úgy tűnik.  
  
_Mert megvisel ez az egész, üvölteni tudnék a gondolattól, hogy miattam foglak elveszíteni!_  
  
– Csak kissé fáradt vagyok, semmi baj. Szólj, ha végeztél, és csatlakozok a konyhába hozzád, rendben?  
  
Dean ettől megint jókedvűvé vált, megragadta a szatyrokat és már ott sem volt. Meglepődve nézett a bejárat felé, ahol Sam tűnt fel. Szomorúan odajött az asztalhoz, és letette a textilbe tekert Első Kardot.  
  
– Sam?  
  
– Sajnálom, Cas – mondta halkan. – Rohadt nagy meggondolatlanság volt tőlem, hogy azt hittem, Dean érdemel némi lelkesedést. – Cas rettegve várta, mit fog mondani a barátja. – Dean úgy szeletelte fel a szörnyet, mint ahogy azt a vacsorát fogja nem sokára. És minden ízében élvezte, ahogy csinálja. Azért van ennyire feldobva, gondolom. Megpróbáltam leállítani, de csak azt kaptam, hogy egy hülye öcsike vagyok, aki akadályozza a munkában. Átöltözök, és aztán leváltalak, hátha találunk valamit.  
  
– Nekem eddig semmit sem sikerült – közölte halkan, amitől Sam még szomorúbbá vált. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy találnék hasonló esetet. Ezt akárhogyan is nézzük, az egész világon teljesen egyedi. Csak azt lehet feltételezni, hogy rendkívüli dolog vethet véget a pecsétnek, ami a gonoszság sarkos ellentéte.  
  
– Cas, gyere, csináljuk meg a vacsorát! – hallatszott ki a folyosóról Dean hangja, Cas pedig otthagyta az elgondolkodó Samet.  
  
Megtorpant a küszöbön, amikor ismét úgy érezte, tényleg otthon van, és az a Dean van vele, akivel eddig élt. Dean lelkesen sürgölődött az asztal körül, vagdosta a steakhúst, és próbálta úgy megtölteni a bagetteket, hogy ne boruljanak el. Cas félretéve az életüket beárnyékoló problémát, vidáman ment oda mellé, hogy szemrevételezze a végeredményt. Persze, nem mulasztotta el megérinteni Dean derekát. Gyakran tett apró mozdulatokat szerelme felé, mert számára konkrét kínzás volt, hogy itt van mellette, és nem érhet hozzá. A legfurcsább az egészben, hogy Dean még csak szóvá sem tette a dolgot.  
  
– Na, megkóstolod? – kérdezte lelkesen, és az egyik szendvicset tányérra helyezte, pakolt mellé sült krumplit és még több sült hagymát is.  
  
– Persze, mindenképpen – vágta rá Cas, teljesen elvonatkoztatva a vacsorától elfordította Deant, és nem foglalkozott az étellel.  
  
Sajátos módon kóstolta meg azt a valakit, aki már napok óta majd’ megőrjítette. És a legmámorítóbb az egészben az volt, hogy Deannek esze ágában sem volt tiltakozni.  
  
A csók fantasztikus volt már csak azért is, mert ez a Dean még elég bátortalannak tűnt, és Cas irányhatott. Szerelme óvatosan ismerte meg Cas szájának minden szegletét, miközben karjaival átölelte. Cas a lelke mélyén felkiáltott, hogy igen, végre eljött a perc… amikor hirtelen koppanást hallottak, ahogyan fellökték a poharat, és elszakadtak egymástól.  
  
Dean kissé zavartan és kipirultan bámult rá, de nem engedte el őt.  
  
– Cas… én a kajára értettem!  
  
– Akkor azt is megkóstolom – vigyorgott Cas elégedetten, aztán elengedte szerelmét, nehogy még ennél is rosszabbat gondoljon róla. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha Dean ennek ellenére nem akarná elengedni. – Netán valami olyasmit tettem, amit nem kellett volna? – kérdezte ártatlanul, régen ez a hangsúly mindig bevált. Mint most is.  
  
– Öhm… nem. Csak igen meglepő volt tőled – próbált magyarázkodni Dean. – Nem hittem, hogy… neked ilyesmihez bátorságod van.  
  
– Talán többet kéne egyhuzamban veled lennem, nem? – érdeklődött szelíden, végigsimítva Dean karját, hogy elérjen egy sült krumplit. Dean nagyot nyelt, miközben Cas megrágta a krumpliját. – Dean, te jó megfigyelő vagy, sosem tűnt fel valami velem kapcsolatban?  
  
Dean most már határozottan úgy tűnt, ha tehetné, elbújna előle.  
  
– Azon kívül, amiket akkor mondtam, mikor… magamon kívül voltam? – kérdezett rá értetlenül, Cas rábólintott. – Hát… mindig itt voltál velem, és vigyáztál rám, Cas. Tudom.  
  
Castiel rámosolygott Deanre, és nem feszegette tovább a témát, inkább nekilátott vacsorázni, míg végül Dean is csatlakozott. Az est további része csendesen telt, Deant lefoglalta az, hogy meg tudta beszélni azokat a filmeket, amikről eddig Casnek sosem volt fogalma.  
  
A rákövetkező egy-két nap eseménytelenül telt, leszámítva olyan dolgokat, hogy míg Dean éjszaka aludt, addig Sam és Cas odakint vitatkoztak arról, mi legyen.  
  
– Idézzük meg Káint, kérlek! – könyörgött Sam.  
  
Cas dühösen összecsapta a könyvet.  
  
– Hogy is mondjátok ti, emberek? _Kibaszottul rossz ötlet!_ – csattant fel Cas. – Dean szerint Káin érthetően elmondta, hogy nem akarja a pecsétet! Ha pedig erőszakkal idézzük meg, dühében végez velünk, és most nem viccelek ezzel! Csak ő hívhatja Deant, hogy megölje. Ez meg a másik, amit rohadtul nem akarunk, nem?  
  
Sam idegesen a hajába túrt, és lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Akkor nem tudom, mitévők legyünk.  
  
– Talán meg kéne próbálnunk…  
  
– Mi a fenét csináltok ti itt? – kérdezte egy dühös hang, mire mindketten odakapták a fejüket. Dean állt ott köntösben, pohárral a kezében. Nyilvánvalóan a konyhából meghallotta a hangokat.  
  
– Gondolom, egyértelmű… – próbálkozott Cas erőtlenül.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy hagyjátok ezt az egész szart! – kiabált Dean. – Nem kell engem megmenteni, mert nem lehet!  
  
– Dean… ne tiltakozz, tudod, hogy jót akarunk neked. – Cas vigasztalóan nyúlt szerelme kezéért, és megszorította. Dean cselekedetei ellenére mintha erőt gyűjtött volna belőle, mert hagyta. – Tudod, hogy ez nem megoldás. Nem adhatod fel. Egy Winchester sosem adja fel. – Dean lesütötte a szemét, mintha tényleg hatottak volna rá a szavak, és erősen viszonozta a szorítást. Cas érezte, hogy nem sokáig bírják az ujjai. – Dean… Dean! – szólt rá dühösen Cas, mire Dean rémülten engedte el.  
  
Castiel próbált utánanyúlni, de a férfi lerázta magáról.  
  
– Ne, Cas! Most ez nem fog beválni! Engedjetek el! – Azzal kisietett a helyiségből.  
  
– Van egy ötletem… holnap megpróbálom – közölte Sam pár perccel később, míg Cas még mindig ott állt és Dean hűlt helyét bámulta.  
  
– Mi lenne az? – fordult meg.  
  
– Van egy hely, ahová csak különleges szent emberek léphetnek be. Van náluk egy olyan helyiség, amely bárkit megtisztít minden gonosztól.  
  
– Hallottam már róla… azt hiszem. Le van jegyezve, hol van?  
  
– Igen, és nincs is messze. Holnap elviszem oda… valahogy.  
  
– Remélem, megbirkózol vele egyedül, mert én nem mehetek – vallotta be Cas gondolkodva azon, miféle kifogást találjon arra, hogy ne mutatkozzon nyilvánosan. – Nem láthat meg senki, ráadásul egy olyan helyen, ami mindennél szentebb…  
  
– Nyugi, Cas. Egyszerű lesz, bemegyünk, aztán kijövünk, miután végeztünk. Nem lesz semmi baj!  
  
Persze másnap kiderült, hogy nem így van… miért is mehetett volna minden simán?  
  
Cas fel-alá járkált a vezérlőteremben, és magában számolta a perceket, vajon mennyi idő lehet, amíg visszatérnek. Deannel másnap reggel nem volt nehéz elhitetni, hogy azon a helyen, ahová Sam vinni akarja, egy ügy vár rájuk. Tartott attól, hogy Deant nem sikerül meggyógyítani, és egyúttal ő is lebukik. Mert ha bajba kerülnek, és nem válaszol a hívásukra, telefonon fogják keresni, ami megint csak problémákat vet fel.  
  
Hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és Cas ledermedt a látványtól.  
  
Dean csörtetett le a lépcsőn, kezében az Első Karddal, ami csöpögött a vértől, mint ahogy a férfi ruhája is. Cas ereiben megfagyott a vér, és hátrálni kezdett, megkerülve az asztalt, aminek a végén a szemmel láthatóan kiborult Dean megtorpant.  
  
– Cas, mégis mit képzeltetek?! – kiáltott rá. – Becsalni engem egy rohadt szentély közepére? A fájdalom majdnem szétégetett, még szerencse, hogy gyorsan kijutottam onnét!  
  
– Hol van Sam? – kérdezte rémülten Cas, remélve, hogy nem történt nagyobb baj, és a testvére csak leütötte, és nem bántotta különösebben.  
  
– Jó helyen, lepihent kicsit – felelte Dean elégedetten.  
  
– Ha kicsit tovább maradtál volna ott, némi fájdalom semmi azért cserébe, hogy megszabadulj a pecséttől! – erősködött Castiel.  
  
– Meg is ölhettél volna a hülye ötleteddel! – dühöngött tovább Dean, és gyilkos tekintettel közeledett hozzá, Cas pedig próbált távolodni tőle. Így az lett a vége, hogy lassan körözni kezdtek az asztal körül. – Azt hittem, számítok neked!  
  
– Ez így is van, és fogalmad sincs mennyire!  
  
– Oh, annyira igen, hogy bedobjatok egy olyan helyre, ahonnét nem is biztos, hogy kikerülök élve! Cas… Cas… mindig az, aki a jó ügyért küzd. Melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy rám ne pazarold az idődet?  
  
Cas rázta a fejét, és tovább hátrált.  
  
– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan. Minden percet élvezek, amit veled töltök. Mindig jöttem, mikor szükséged volt rám! Mindig, amikor módomban állt! – Cas szomorúan gondolt vissza egy régebbi beszélgetésükre. – Egy család vagyunk, nem emlékszel?  
  
– Mindig akkor hívtalak, amikor csak kellett valami!  
  
Cas úgy érezte, elsápad a gondolatra. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy Dean nem az, aki valójában. Dean egyre közeledett, Cas pedig befejezte a hátrálást, csak pár méter választotta el kettejüket. Ha a jövő már meg van írva, és ő tehet arról, hogy mi miért történt… mindennek oka van. Annak is, hogy ebből a Deanből semmire sem emlékszik, de mégis átvészelték mindezt.  
  
– Nem – mondta nyugodtan. – Azért hívtál, mert rám mint Casre volt szükséged, hogy ott legyek melletted. Ezt nem tudod tagadni. – _Mert tulajdonképpen te mondtad ezt nekem később._ – Csak most nem látsz túl a haragon, és nem fogod fel, hogy segíteni akarunk.  
  
– A csodálatos Cas! – kiabált Dean. – Gyere, Cas, mert segítünk, gyere, Cas, mert szükségünk van rád, ezek mind csak felesleges dumák voltak!  
  
– Nem, nem voltak…  
  
Cas teljesen elfeledkezett arról, mivel akart érvelni, mert hirtelen megjelent közöttük valaki.  
  
Valaki, aki ugyanolyan barna kabátot hordott…  
  
Még jobban elsápadt, amikor rájött, hogy az saját maga. Másodpercek választották el tőle, hogy hátraforduljon és meglássa a jövőbeli énjét, de Dean látványa kötötte le.  
  
– Utolsó erőmmel jöttem hozzád, úgy hallottam szükséged…  
  
– _Nincs szükségem rád!_ – ordította Dean, és kardjával lesújtott.  
  
– _Ne!_ – kiáltotta Cas egy időben, de már késő volt.  
  
Ereiben megfagyott a vér, amikor látta saját énjét a földre esni. A mellkasánál halvány, fehér fény látszott, aztán vér spriccelt a padlóra, Dean pedig eszelős tekintettel nézett fel rá. Cas úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt, ahogy tanúja lehetett annak, amint a saját szerelme kegyetlenül megsebesíti őt.  
  
Dean arcára fagyott a mosoly, és értetlenül nézett az előtte még mindig ácsorgó Casre.  
  
– Nem tűnsz el… Nem tűnsz el… – Aztán lenézett a másik Castielre, akinek a fehér ingén egyre terebélyesebbé vált a vérfolt. – Mit tettem… még azután is kísért a rémálom, hogy véget próbáltam vetni! Cas… Cas, hallasz? – A földön fekvő férfi nem válaszolt. – Mondd… mondd, hogy nem… – Lassan felnézett a másikra, Cas érezte, hogy még jobban megrémül. Dean úgy nézett ki, mint aki megőrült. Megbűvölve nézte a kezében lévő véres kardot, és maga felé fordította.  
  
– _Dean, a fenébe is, ne merészeld!_ – kiabálta Cas, és már indult is, hogy megakadályozza az elkerülhetetlent, de nem volt elég gyors.  
  
Fogalma sem volt arról, mi történt, csak azt tudta, hogy akkora fényesség támadt, hogy be kellett hunynia a szemét, amikor Dean maga ellen fordította az Első Kardot, hogy leszúrja magát. A fényesség eltűnt, Dean pedig másodpercekig nézte őt.  
  
– Cas… – suttogta, aztán összerogyott, és elveszette az eszméletét, kezéből pedig kigurult az Első Kard, és mint ahogy a vámpíroknál szokás, egy kupac hamuvá porladt szét.  
  
Cas ott térdelt a két mellette fekvő alakra, és a hamura pillantva. Hosszú percek teltek el, mire képes volt valamennyire megmozdulni, és odakúszott Deanhez, hogy megérintse a nyakát, és megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy még él. Szerencsére megtalálta a pulzusát, ami egészen kicsit, de lüktetett. Tekintete aztán Dean karjára siklott, és hirtelen úgy érezte, minden bajtól megszabadult.  
  
Káin pecsétje már nem volt ott, csak a véres lenyomata, amiből vér folyt le a padlóra. Aztán a mellette lévő Castielre pillantott, ő viszont nem volt jó bőrben. Épp azon töprengett, mi történhet akkor, ha hozzáér a saját énjéhez, hogy megtudja, életben van-e, amikor zajokat hallott. Gyorsan felkelt a földről, és bebújt a legközelebbi fedezéket jelentő falmélyedésbe, és onnan figyelte, mi történik.  
  
Sam szaladt oda hozzájuk, elég viharverten nézett ki, nyilvánvalóan csak most sikerült ideérnie, bármit is tett vele Dean.  
  
– Dean… Cas! Te jó ég srácok, mi a franc történt? – Miután Sam rájött, hogy testvérének nincsen nagyobb baja, a jövőbeli Cashez fordult, aki kissé magához tért, így nem volt nehéz bevinnie magával a legközelebbi szobába.  
  
Cas nem mert előjönni a rejtekhelyéről, elég volt az, hogy Dean kettőt látott belőle, nem hiányzik, hogy Sam is meglássa. Így tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy eljön Deanért is, akit a hangokból ítélve a saját szobájában helyezett el. Még párszor jött-ment különféle kötszerekért, és amikor minden elcsendesült, Sam pedig hosszú idő után visszavonult a szobájába, Cas kimerészkedett.  
  
Csendesen végigosont a folyosón, mint aki attól fél, hogy rajtakapják, aztán halkan kitárta annak a szobának az ajtaját, ahol elvileg Dean feküdt. Nem is tévedett, valóban ott volt, az ágyában hevert, a karját pedig gondosan bekötözték.  
  
Cas lassan megközelítette, leült mellé az ágyra, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne simítsa végig az arcát. Elmosolyodott, ahogyan nézte szerelme békés arcát, miközben legbelül ő maga is békére lelt Dean áldozata révén. Sikerült ismét megmentenie őt a bajtól, és egyúttal megmentette a jövőjüket, illetve a kapcsolatukat, amibe kicsit bele is segített.  
  
– Cas…? – riadt fel értetlenül Dean, és megragadta Castiel csuklóját. – Jól vagy…? Én úgy emlékszem…  
  
– Ne, aludj! – Cas sajnálta, hogy nincs már meg az a képessége, amivel álmot tudott bocsájtani az emberekre, mert most igen elkélt volna. – Minden rendbe fog jönni, ígérem! Most pedig aludj, szükséged van a pihenésre. – _Hogy másnap megments engem._  
  
Dean aztán abban a pillanatban vissza is aludt, Cas pedig odahajolt, és a homlokára adott egy búcsúcsókot.

 

**–•=»‡«=•–**

  
  
  
Dean Cas ágya mellett ült, és majd’ meghalt az aggodalomtól.  
  
Bárkit próbált hívni az angyalok közül, senki sem felelt, hogy segítsen rajta. Mióta felébredt, döbbenten jött rá, hogy többé már nem rabja Káin pecsétjének, és Sam örömmel vetette magát a nyakába. Teljes rejtély volt számára, mi az ördög történhetett. De tudta, hogy nem volt őrült, amikor az Első Kardot maga ellen használta, még ha a legenda szerint ez Káinnak nem igazán sikerült.  
  
Aztán Sam közölte azt is, mi történt Casszel, ő pedig egy pillanat alatt elfelejtette azt a kevés örömet, amit a felszabadulás okozott, mihelyt eszébe jutottak az előző nap eseményei. Sam elsietett kötszerekért, fertőtlenítőkért, gyógyszerekért és persze egy tucat hamburgerért, míg Dean idejött Cas ágya mellé, és nem mozdult mellőle. Érkezésekor benézett a takaró alá, ellenőrizte barátja kötéseit, de kicsit sem nyugodott meg. A kötések többsége átázott, Casnek pedig most már láza is volt. Reménykedett benne, hogy Sam minél előbb beszerez mindent.  
  
Tudta, hogy nem őrült meg. Előző este két Castielt látott, és az egyik határozottan, de angyal volt. És itt feküdt előtte, sebesülten, akit ő sebesített meg, mikor megtébolyult. Míg éjszaka olyan Castiel ült mellette, aki ember volt.  
  
Kezét barátja forró homlokára simította.  
  
– Annyira sajnálom, hogy rád támadtam – mondta hangtalanul. – Az utóbbi időben megváltoztak közöttünk a dolgok, én pedig minden elrontottam. Kedveltelek, mert te annyira más voltál.  
  
– Igen, más – hallatszott a háta mögül az ismerős hang, mire Dean megdermedt.  
  
Nagyot nyelve lassan hátrafordult, és megpillantotta Cast szokásos barna kabátjában az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, szomorkás mosollyal.  
  
– Mi a pokol? – kérdezte Dean riadtan, és miközben felállt, hol az ágyban fekvő Casra, hol az ajtónál álldogálóra pillantott. Lassan megközelítette az ajtónál lévőt, és óvatosan megérintette a karját.  
  
– Helló, Dean!  
  
– Én ezt nem értem – nyelt nagyot Dean. – Várjunk csak… te… te voltál velem eddig… ugye? – kérdezett rá, és bólintást kapott válaszul. – Igazán elmondhattad volna. Gyanús volt… valahogy ő még nem vállalja fel a dolgokat, amiket te igen.  
  
– _Még_ nem. – Cas újra mosolygott.  
  
– Nem fogod meggyógyítani, igaz? – Dean szomorúan nézett az ágyban fekvő barátjára.  
  
– Nem vagyok rá képes, és nem tehetném meg – komorodott el Castiel.  
  
Dean rettegve fordult vissza a mellette lévő barátjára.  
  
– Akkor mi a megoldás?  
  
– Nektek kell rájönni, nem mondhatom meg – felelte eltökélten Castiel. – Már az is hiba, hogy láttál tegnap vele együtt, és most még beszélgetünk is. De nem akartam szó nélkül elmenni – vallotta be halkan.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Cas… ezért az egészért – mormolta halkan Dean, mert úgy érezte, tényleg magyarázkodnia kell. Tudta, hogy semmit sem kérdezhet, mert beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek. _Rohadt időutazás_.  
  
– Semmi baj, Dean – biccentett neki.  
  
Dean figyelte, ahogy a férfi távozik, és halkan becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Még valószínűleg hosszú percekig az ajtót bámulta volna, ha az ágyban lévő barátja nem őt szólongatja.  
  
– Dean… Dean? – forgolódott Cas, Dean pedig óvatosan lefogta, nehogy kárt tegyen magában. Cas kinyitotta a szemét, és döbbenten nézett fel rá. – Te… te életben vagy! – mondta alig hallhatóan. – Azt… azt mondta Metatron… hogy… meghaltál. Emlékszem, hogy láttalak egy pillanatig… aztán nem tudom, mi történt, nem emlékszem…  
  
– Ne erőlködj, Cas! – szólt rá Dean. – Később mindent elmesélek, most ne gondolkodj, kérlek. Pihenj. Rájövünk, hogy gyógyítunk meg, és minden rendben lesz.  
  
– Bízom benned, Dean… De csak az számít, hogy te ismét életben vagy – motyogta Cas, mielőtt ismét elaludt.  
  
– Igen… tudom – suttogta Dean, de azt már Cas nem hallotta.

 

**–•=»‡«=•–**

  
_2020\. május 22. 20:03_  
  
  
Cas kissé elcsigázottan ért haza, és remélte, hogy minden rendben lesz, ahogy lennie kell. Az elmúlt napokban nem igazán tudott pihenni. Még mindig kavarogtak a fejében a képek Deannel eltöltött pillanatokról, a pecsétről, a saját vértől csöpögő énjéről.  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, amint lement a lépcsőn, és asztal felől üdvözlik őt.  
  
– Cas? – emelte fel rá tekintetét Sam. Épp a laptopja előtt ült, körülötte pedig régi könyveket szórt szét, itt-ott megjelölve benne dolgokat. A levegőt valamilyen finom étel illata töltötte be, amiről Cas úgy gondolta humorosan, éveket repült vissza, holott pedig pár napja élte meg. – Látom, elég fárasztó napod lehetett. Biztos jól vagy?  
  
Cas mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Ha tudnád… Minden rendben, Sam. – A konyha felé pillantott. – Dean éppen főz, jól gondolom?  
  
– Khm, nos igen – nevetett fel Sam. – Nemrég jöttünk haza, mert előtte még elmentünk a boltba. Mindenáron a legjobb húst, bagettet és sajtot akarta megvenni.  
  
Cas erre elmosolyodott, mert tudta, milyen vacsorát is készít Dean. Kipakolta a zsebéből a szenteltvizet, és egyéb apró dolgokat, aztán elindult a konyha felé.  
  
Megállt az ajtóban, és úgy figyelte szerelmét, amint az asztalon lévő vacsorát próbálja minél látványosabban feltálalni. A vékonyra vágott steak nem igazán akart megmaradni a bagettben, és folyton eldőlt, amíg ki nem lett támasztva megfelelő mennyiségű sült hagymával. Talán nem kellett volna mindig annyi hússal megtömni őket.  
  
Mikor Dean guggolva nézte meg közelebbről, akkor tűnt fel neki az ajtóban álldogáló barátja.  
  
– Cas! – lepődött meg hirtelen és odaszaladt hozzá. Gyorsan végigpillantott rajta, aztán megcsókolta. Mikor elváltak, még akkor sem nyugodott meg rendesen. – Mi történt veled? Utálom, mikor ezt csinálod! Már hajnalban eltűntél, és csak most kerülsz elő?  
  
– Sajnálom, Dean, tényleg. – Kezével szerelme arcát cirógatta. – Nincsen semmi bajom, látod.  
  
– Nem tűntél messziről olyan átkozottul jól!  
  
– Csak fárasztó napom volt. Lezuhanyozok, amíg azt az íncsiklandozó vacsorát fel nem tálalod. – Cas elgondolkodva pillantott a vacsorára Dean válla fölött. – Ünneplünk valamit?  
  
– Nem különösebben – felelt Dean jobban felengedve. – Csak eszembe jutott az, amikor összejöttünk.  
  
– Hát igen, mintha tegnap lett volna – dünnyögte Cas.  
  
– Na de gyorsan zuhanyozz le, aztán ágyban vacsorázunk, rendben?  
  
Cas kissé értetlenül bámulta Deant.  
  
– Nincs semmi oka annak, hogy ágyban vacsorázzunk.  
  
– De van, Cas! Különleges alkalomnak hívják!  
  
– Jól van, nem ellenkezem! – tartotta fel mindkét kezét Cas. – Ez a te különleges alkalmad – mondta halkan, és rövid csókban részesítette a férfit, mielőtt elment zuhanyozni.  
  
Bő egy órával később jóllakottan, és félmeztelenül csókolóztak az ágyon a Philly steak morzsái illetve a sör maradéka mellett. Durva, férfias csókok csattantak, Cas meg volt rá esküdve, hogy Dean elég zaklatott állapotban lehetett, mint aki attól tartott, hogy elveszítette őt. Mikor végre elszakadtak egymástól, Cas került alulra, Dean pedig fölüle mosolygott le rá.  
  
– Nem tudom említettem-e már, de hiányoztál.  
  
– Még nem, Dean – nevetett fel Cas. – Bár a mai este után úgy látom, kell a megerősítés: hiányoztál, _te hiányoztál_. Nem is tudod, mennyire.  
  
Dean lehajolt hozzá egy újabb csókért, de ez rövid, és lassú volt, nem úgy mint az előző követelőzőek. Amikor Dean elhúzódott, ujjával Cas mellkasát átívelő hosszú heget simította végig az ujján.  
  
– Szerintem nagyon is tudom – mondta elgondolkodva. Cas valahol mélyen úgy érezte, Dean nagyon tudta, hol járt ma, de szerelme nem akarta ezt közölni vele. Egyszerűen hálás volt azért, hogy annyi mindent tett érte… _értük_. – Úgyhogy ez tényleg egy különleges alkalom.  
  
– Gondolom, tudod, az ilyen alkalmakkor mit szokás tenni? – érdeklődött ártatlanul Cas, mire Dean kissé csúnyán nézett rá, mivel ez az ártatlan hang nála már nem működött. – Áh értem, mondani sem kell.  
  
– Szerintem rohadtul tudom – morogta Dean, és lecsapott rá, hogy a nyakát beborítsa csókokkal. – És azt is, hogy túl sok rajtunk a ruha.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – nevetett fel Cas, és kölcsönösen rángatták le magukról a rajtuk hagyott alsót, hogy minél előbb örömben részesítsék egymást.  
  
Cas tudta, hogy ez az éjszaka igen hosszú lesz Deannel, ahogyan a közös életük is.  


 

**–•=» Vége «=•–**

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Remélem, elnyeri a tetszését az ajándékozottnak. Nem tudtam úgy megírni a történetet, ahogy a kívánság szólt, elvégre kicsit bonyolult lett volna a jövőből olyan Casnek érkeznie, akinek nincsen célja, és a múlt is megváltozott. Ettől függetlenül bízom benne, valamennyire öröm volt olvasni.
> 
> ~ Amikor Dean szemrehányást tesz Samnek, egyes mondatok bizonyára ismerősek lehettek azok számára, akik látták a tizedik évad harmadik részét. Pár mondatot valóban abból a részből idéztem a történetbe, mert szerintem az egyik legtalálóbb párbeszéd volt a testvérek között.
> 
> ~ Úgy éreztem, hogy Káinnak nincs helye a történetben, jobbnak láttam azt, hogy Dean önfeláldozás árán szabadul meg a pecséttől.
> 
> ~ A Philly steak egy afféle steak szendvics, amely Philadelphiáról kapta a nevét. A Philly-ben a steaket hajszálvékony csíkokra vágják, és speciális bagett közé teszik, majd nem túl jellegzetes sajtot (például Mozarella vagy Provolone) olvasztanak rá. Körítésnek mehet mellé sült hagyma, sült paprika (csakis kaliforniai) vagy párolt gomba. Itt látható róla egy kép:  
> https://assets.epicurious.com/photos/578e746c95824bf90525e568/master/pass/michaels-famous-philly-cheese-steak-sandwich.jpg


End file.
